Patterning methods are critical to semiconductor processing. In particular, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography has been explored to extend lithographic technology beyond its optical limits and replace current photolithography methods to pattern small critical dimension features. Current EUV lithography methods result in poor edge roughness and weak patterns that may ultimately render the substrate useless.